


Decorating the Christmas Tree

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: Poe's obsessed with space. Finn's annoyed.





	Decorating the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A companion piece to [Pets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13014765) but can be read separately.

When Finn left the library, he expected to do a lot of things, none of them including a lovers’ quarrel with his boyfriend, stupid Poe Dameron. Yet, there they were.

When Finn saw it, he just couldn’t control himself. “What the hell is that?”

Poe frowned, glancing between Finn and the tree. “It’s a Christmas tree, sweetheart, what else?”

Finn hated that half-crooked amused smile. Was Poe really that dumb or had Finn been blinded by love? He strode to the – otherwise rather nicely decorated tree, - and pointed at the exact thing that frustrated him.

“What is this plane doing on our tree?”

Poe looked scandalized. “It’s a model of NASA’s space shuttle Discovery, one of a kind.” He gasped, grasping at his heart. Finn rolled his eyes. Not just dumb but over-dramatic. Stupid Poe and his stupid obsession with space.

He tried to calm himself, not wanting to fight so close to Christmas. After taking a deep breath he said, “Look, I don’t think it should be here.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s a goddamn Christmas tree.”

“So what? It has snowmen and they have nothing to do with the birth of Jesus.”

Finn took a moment to process it then rubbed his temple. It was like arguing with a child.

“That’s different.”

Poe crossed his arms and stared at Finn. “How’s that different?”

It was like arguing with a child. “You know what? Do whatever you want!” He threw up his hands then marched away, into their bedroom. Poe stared after him dumbfounded. So he hanged up a space shuttle model. Why was it such a big deal?

He decided to give Finn a bit of time to cool off before knocking on the door, which was stupid, because it was as much as Poe’s room as Finn’s.

“Finn?” There was no reply. “I’m coming in.” Still no reply. Poe opened the door and peered inside. Finn was sitting on the bed, not looking up to meet Poe’s gaze.

“If it’s upsetting you that much, I can take the shuttle off.” He said softly as he approached the bed to sit next to Finn, who was staring at the floor.

“No, it’s okay. I’m sorry, I… overreacted.”

Poe reached out to grab his hand. “Is there something bothering you?”

Silence. Poe moved closer and wrapped an arm around Finn, stroking his arm gently. “C’mon, you know you can tell me anything.”

Finn rested his head against Poe’s chest and huffed out a breath. “I know, it’s just… nothing, it’s stupid.”

“If it makes you feel bad then it’s not nothing, a definitely not stupid.”

Finn had to admit that Poe probably had a point. It was still hard for him to talk about emotions, but Poe was patient and Finn was trying.

After a few minutes of simply listening to Poe’s heartbeat, Finn said “I think, I just… thought we would decorate the tree together.”

Now it was Poe’s turn not to say anything and Finn glanced at him, worried. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, I just, gosh, I’m such an ass, I didn’t think-”

“No, it’s fine, how could you know?”

Poe grimaced. “I could’ve asked…”

Finn sat up and smiled. “Are we doing whose fault it was?” That made Poe grin. It happened a lot of time, after they argued, they used to practically bid who was the bigger idiot.

“I can take it all off and then we can do it together.” Poe offered.

“No, there’s no-” Finn was cut off with a long kiss, and when Poe pulled back, he grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the living room.

“Yes, we’re gonna do this. Together. Now, help me take everything off.”


End file.
